Donna and the Doctor
by TardisSweetie
Summary: This is purely fiction. I got bored and wrote Chapter 1...more to come later. All characters belong to BBC and owners.
1. Chapter 1

Today started out good. Excellent even, Which is a miracle for me. I got all green lights as I went to work, my husband had flowers delivered to my desk, and I had an extended lunch break. Then my day took a turn for the worse. I should have expected it with my luck, I was just hoping today, of all days, would have been different. It was around one o'clock when the sky started to turn a sickening shade of deep purple. That should have been a warning right there, but when you worked for a law firm, you work through hell on earth without batting an eye. The clouds started to swirl angrily and then the alarms started blasting through the building. A shrill sound could be heard apart from the blaring alarms. It was such a familiar sound, one that I had surely heard a million times Before, but I couldn't place it. All I knew was that the thing that was making that sound would make sure that everything turned out okay. My coworkers started to head toward the emergency stations. We all knew the way like the back of our hand, so when the lights went out, mass panic didn't follow. As I was cleaning up my work space, I saw a tall, skinny man with flyaway hair walk into the work-room. I knew immediately that I knew him, but I couldn't place where from. When he saw me, he smiled and starting walking toward me. He must have seen my confused look because his smile disappeared and he turned around and left. I, of course, followed him. I looked around the corner of the hallway and saw him talking to a tall, handsome with a devil-may-care smile.  
When the handsome man saw me, he smiled and said "Donna! Welcome to the party!"  
"Captain Jack Harkness. Good to see you again." Jack just laughed. "What's going on?" Torchwood never gets involved unless something is really important.  
"Alien invasion, what else?" He shrugged his toned shoulders like he did this every day, which technically, he did.  
"Jack. Stop flirting. We have to get going. Nice to meet you, Donna." The skinny man forced the line out.  
"Don't get your panties in a twist, Doctor, that's my job." Jack winked at the man he called "Doctor."  
"Doctor? Doctor who?"  
"Here we go again. I'm terribly sorry, but we need to get go-." The rest of his sentence was cut off when we heard multiple metallic voices coming down the hallway.  
"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Whatever was making that sound ease something terrible and I never wanted to hear it again. A pretty blond came running down the hallway, grabbed the Doctor's arm and yelled "Run!" to the rest of us.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't trust blondes. At all. Most of them are fake anyways so when this pretty one tried to tell me what to do, like Hell I'm going to do it.

Instead I reply "Nah I think I'll stay here." The Doctor, Jack, and the blond all turn and look at me.

"Are you kidding me?" The Doctor say. "You aren't going to stay here and let them kill you. Not on my watch." So with the combined effort of Jack and the Doctor, they started dragging me away from the metallic sound.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down!" I can't believe this man that I don't even know is dragging me to God knows where. "Jack! Tell him to stop!"

"No can do, Donna. I'm not going to let you die. Rose, take Donnas' arm and go ahead. I'm going to try to hold them off. I've got a sonic blaster." He waved some sort of gun in the air as he ran off. Whatever was making that sound wasn't going to be held off very long with a sonic blaster, whatever that was, I could tell you that. The thing about Jack is that he can't die, so I guess it doesn't really matter because he could then come from behind and kill them.

"What's making that noise anyway?" I asked as I started to run with the Doctor and the blond. "Is someone using a voice changer?"

"No, Donna. It's called a Dalek and you don't want to cross its path because you won't survive." The Doctor sounded deathly serious as he said that. "I've lost a lot of people because of them and I tried to kill them all during the Time War, but it didn't work." I had no idea what the hell a Time War was but I just went along with it. "In here!" He shouted, suddenly veering into a room. He closed the door and pulled out this thing that made a weird sound. "There! That should buy us some time."

"Doctor. What's wrong with Donna? Why doesn't she remember you or me?" the blond, Rose asked.

"Donna we need to talk to you. Sit." I sat, deciding to humor the man. "My name is the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasteboras. I'm over 900 years old. This is Rose, she's..." he seemed to stumble over his words for a minute, "well she's my friend." Rose didn't look happy at that. "You used to travel with me. I live in this blue police box called the Tardis. It can take you anywhere in Time or Space. We visited Agatha Christie, we met the Adipose, we went to Pompeii, met the Ood. You met my daughter, Jenny." Rose gave the Doctor a startled look. "Long story. You met River Song in the Library and saw the Vashta Nerada. I need you to remember. Donna, just please remember this. Remember me! You were there with Rose and Jack and Mickey and Martha and Jackie and Sarah Jane. You helped save me! You met the Metacrisis Doctor. Hell, you were half Time Lord, which is why I had to wipe your memory."

"You wiped my memory? And what was that thing you locked the door with?"

"It's called a sonic screwdriver and it doesn't do wood so thank god the door was metal and yes I wiped your memory. It was burning you up from the inside. I need you to remember this now. Please."

The Doctor and Rose both watched Donnas' face as the realization slowly washed over her.


End file.
